


Confessions in a Cave

by skimmy77



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding over Jim Kirk, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmy77/pseuds/skimmy77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Spock recovers in a cave beside McCoy, the doctor's thoughts drift to his best friend, Jim, and the two have a quiet conversation about their Captain. Rated Teen for cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in a Cave

“Jim has this way of pulling you in,” McCoy said with a mix of aggravation and affection. He and Spock mutually decided to take a breather in a small cave. They were protected from the elements, hidden from the enemy, and frankly, Spock needed the rest (not that he would admit it, damn goblin).

“It’s in his eyes,” he continued. “I don’t mean just the color—they are a spectacular shade of blue, and that’s due to a quirk of his melanin production—but the way you can see what he’s feeling, what he’s thinking, behind those eyes.” He glanced over at Spock, to see if he had any response, and noticed a faraway look in his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

“I do not presume to know his thoughts or feelings,” Spock replied. “I do make educated guesses based on previous behavior, and extrapolate the direction of his thoughts based on the questions he asks. And though Vulcans do have a form of telepathy, I do not share that bond with Jim.”

McCoy scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re being too literal. I’m talking about something deeper, something intangible. When he looks you in the eye, he makes you feel something. Maybe it’s a different kind of telepathy that can’t be quantified by science.”

Spock’s expression softened. “Everything can be quantified by science, Doctor. But in the spirit of being less literal, I have to concede your point. Very few people can evoke emotions the way Jim does.”

“First, not everything can be quantified by science, and second, I won’t let you agreeing with me go to my head.” At that, Spock smiled, and McCoy had to do another double take. “There you go, smiling again.”

Spock turned his head and had an almost _teasing_ expression in his normally expression-less eyes. “We are speaking about feelings, after all.”

McCoy shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Agreed.”

McCoy took a second to pick up his train of thought. “Anyway, Jim’s the kind of guy that you either love or hate. Everyone who meets him ends up on one side or the other. There’s no one, not a single soul, who regards him with apathy.”

“He inspires devotion in those who love him,” Spock remarked, “and in those who hate him, he inspires an obsession to destroy.”

“Right,” McCoy said, pleased with Spock’s response. “It’s what makes him a great Captain, and gets him in trouble all the time.”

“Indeed.” Spock turned to him again. “What, may I ask, prompted this topic of conversation?”

McCoy shrugged. “I was thinking about him. Worrying about him, to be honest. What if he’s out there, hurt and bleeding, and I’m all the way here, where I can’t help him? What if he’s captured, or worse…“  He swallowed around a lump in his throat, unable to articulate the worst case scenario. “It was bad enough after Khan, I can’t go through that again. Damn kid got under my skin and I can’t get him out.”

Spock’s expression darkened suddenly at the mention of Khan. After a heavy beat of silence, he spoke. “I, too, was irrevocably affected by his death, and do not wish to experience those emotions ever again.”

“Stubborn jack-ass keeps trying to martyr himself for everyone else,” McCoy grumbled.

“That is a necessary quality for a Starfleet Captain, Leonard.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“No,” he agreed with a frown, “we don’t have to like it.”

They both fell silent after that.

 _Goddammit, Jim,_ McCoy thought. _I swear to God, if you’re dead, I’m gonna bring you back—again—and kick the living shit out of you. Don’t you do this to me._

He glanced at Spock, whose brow was furrowed as he continued to frown.

 _Don’t do this to us,_ he amended.

**Author's Note:**

> My current feelings about Bones, Spock, and Jim Kirk are thus: I ship Spirk. I also ship McKirk. I don't completely ship Spones, at least not romantically, but that may change. I do, however, feel like there's a profound relationship between all three of them, in every variation, and believe that they canonically love each other with a deep, platonic love. They're partners and brothers in arms; each would lay down their lives for the others. Fic-wise, I'm down to explore all three of them in something headed towards polyamory. My fics will probably reflect that.


End file.
